


An Interesting Side Effect

by cajynn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajynn/pseuds/cajynn
Summary: Kylo returns from a mission with an aphrodisiac that has some interesting side effects.





	An Interesting Side Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Tasha has forced my hand and given me the inspo for this fic. At this point I think I'm just gonna dedicate this entire account to her.

Kylo had just gotten back from a mission. To Hux’s surprise, it went off without a hitch. None of his men were dead, only a few had minor injuries, and they received some much needed intel on the Resistance. Kylo also seemed quite pleased with himself. Hux believed it was simply because of the successful mission, but he would soon find out how wrong he was.

Later that day, Kylo barged into his quarters with no warning. Hux didn’t even bother to look up from his data pad. “What do you want, Ren? I’m busy.” Instead of responding, Kylo gently placed a small, well sealed urn on Hux’s desk. This caught his attention. He stared blankly at it for a moment, then looked at Kylo, waiting for an explanation. 

“I found this substance while I was away. It has some… interesting side effects.”

“I don’t care about any weird substance you may have found,” Hux replied, turning back to his data pad. “If you have nothing of importance then please lea-”

“It’s an aphrodisiac,” Kylo interrupted. 

Now Hux was intrigued. He put his data pad down and sat back in his chair. “And what exactly does this aphrodisiac do?” 

Kylo took off his helmet and placed it on Hux’s desk, a playful smile on his face. “Do you want to find out?”

Hux hesitated for a moment. He had no idea what this substance did or how he would react to it. He didn’t mind experimenting in bed. Lord knows they’ve tried just about anything you could think of at least once. But he always did his research, and this was something completely knew and unknown. His concern must have shown on his face because Kylo spoke up.

“I would be the one who takes it. You won’t have to feel its effects.”

Hux relaxed then. If Kylo was willing to take it, that’d be enough for now. He was curious to see what was inside, so he reached for the lid. Before he could even get close, Kylo snatched it away. 

“What was that f-” Hux began, slightly annoyed.

“It’s a pollen,” Kylo explained. “If you want to remain free of its influence I suggest you leave it sealed.” 

“Fair enough,” Hux replied. “I have work to attend to anyways. You can come back here at 21:00.”

“Come to my quarters instead,” Kylo said. Hux noticed a faint blush on Kylo’s face. 

He’s not sure why, but he agreed. “Alright, I’ll be at your door at 2100.”

Kylo put on his helmet and left. Hux returned to his work.

Hux tried his best to stay focused on his work. Just because the mission was successful didn’t mean there weren’t any forms to deal with. But he couldn’t stop thinking about that damn aphrodisiac. They’ve used mild ones before, usually ones that just slightly heightened their experience. But Kylo seemed rather excited about this one. He said it was a pollen. Hux had never heard about any aphrodisiac in pollen form.

The anticipation was killing him. He didn’t know what to expect, but the thought that Kylo was willing to give himself over to something so powerful, or so he claimed, made Hux’s cock stir. He palmed himself through his pants and let out a small groan. These next few hours would be infuriating. 

Finally, 21:00 rolled around, and Hux found himself outside of Kylo’s door. He didn’t even bother knocking and just let himself in. If Kylo could do it to him then Hux could do it to Kylo. That’s what he told himself as he hastily entered the code to get in. It most definitely wasn’t because he had been half hard all day just thinking about this.

When the door opened his eyes widened in surprise. Kylo wasn’t wearing his robes, just a black tank top and leggings. He was sitting in a chair with his head thrown back, faced flushed and panting. His hands were on his thighs, twitching with the effort it took not to touch himself. There was a noticeable bulge in his leggings, and his hips were thrusting up slightly, searching for friction that wasn’t there.

“Ren.” Hux’s voice was came out low and thick, the scene in front of him already affecting him. 

Kylo’s head shot up and the moment he locked eyes with Hux, he was across the room and kissing him. Kylo pushed Hux against the door and immediately got to tearing off his clothes. For a moment Hux let it happen. He had been so pent up all day he needed this. Once Kylo has managed to get Hux’s great coat and shirt off, Hux spun them around and pinned Kylo to the wall. Kylo opened his mouth to protest but Hux shut him up by grabbing him by the throat. Kylo whimpered in response but stilled.

Hux looked Kylo up and down. He’d never seen Kylo this worked up before Hux had barely laid a hand on him. Hux gently traced his fingers along the bulge in Kylo’s pants and Kylo let out a strangled moan. The noise went straight to Hux’s cock. He needed to take his time with this, to see how far he could push Kylo when he was in a state like this.

Hux made quick work of Kylo’s shirt, raking his nails across his bare chest. Hux toyed with Kylo’s nipples and was rewarded with a moan that sounded suspiciously like his name. Hux continued teasing him, lightly stroking his cock through the fabric every so often. Kylo was making noises that Hux didn’t think a man like him could make. It was too much for him, Hux needed more.

He nipped Kylo’s ear and ordered him, “On your knees.”

Kylo dropped instantly and got Hux’s cock out in record time. He didn’t wait for another command, just stroked Hux twice before taking him completely into his mouth. Kylo moaned like he was starving for it. Hux had to brace himself on Kylo’s shoulders. He knew he couldn’t last long like this, but he let Kylo do as he pleased until he felt a tightness in his balls.

“Stop,” Hux managed to choke out before he came. Kylo obeyed and looked up at Hux, waiting for his next command. “Strip and lay on the bed.” Hux didn’t even try to hide how wrecked he sounded. He hadn’t even taken the aphrodisiac and he feels about as desperate as Kylo looked.  
Once Kylo was on the bed, Hux went to grab the lube but Kylo stopped him. “Don’t need it, look.” Hux watched as Kylo spread his ass, revealing his already wet hole. 

Hux’s eyebrows raised in interest. “You’ve already prepared yourself?” It didn’t make sense to Hux, not when Kylo had looked like he was trying so hard to avoid touching himself.

“No. It’s the aphrodisiac,” Kylo replied, sounding almost drunk as he slurred his words.

Hux felt his cock twitch at that. So this was that “interesting side effect” that Kylo mentioned earlier. He made his way over to Kylo, never breaking eye contact as he got onto the bed. He teased Kylo’s entrance with his fingers and Kylo threw his head back and moaned. Hux put one finger inside, torturously slow. Kylo was shaking with need. 

Hux couldn’t believe it. Kylo was incredibly slick and warm, but he was still tight. Hux took his time opening Kylo up, loving the way he begged for him.

Once Hux had three fingers inside him, Kylo said, “Hux. Please. Fuck me. I need it.” 

Hux thought he could see tears forming at the corner of Kylo’s eyes. That, coupled with Kylo’s steadily leaking and twitching cock, was too much for Hux. He needed to be inside of Kylo now. He didn’t even bother slicking himself up. Kylo was wet enough. He grabbed Kylo by the legs and dragged him closer. He lined himself up with Kylo and slid all the way in, in one fast thrust. They both moaned at that. Hux took a moment before he moved, afraid he would come too soon. But Kylo starting grinding against him, begging for him to move, and Hux couldn’t deny him. 

Hux fucked Kylo quick and hard. Kylo wrapped his legs tightly around Hux’s waist and tried to match Hux’s pace. When he couldn’t quite get the angle he wanted, he flipped them so their positions were reversed. Hux didn’t even have time to be surprised before Kylo started riding him like his life depended on it. 

“I can’t- I won’t last like this,” Hux managed to get out. Kylo’s only response was to work his hips faster. He started stroking his own cock in time with his thrusts. He tipped his head back and let out a strangled moan as he came on Hux’s chest. Hux followed shortly after, moaning Kylo’s name.

Kylo all but collapsed on top of Hux and they lay there for a moment, catching their breath. Soon after, Hux tried to nudge Kylo off of him. He was in desperate need of a shower. Kylo rolled off of Hux but didn’t let him get up. He threw his arm around Hux and looked him in the eyes. For a moment he didn’t say anything, just stared like he was trying to find the words to say.

Before he could say anything, Hux spoke up. “Yes, Kylo. We can use the pollen again.” 

Kylo seemed satisfied with that and let Hux go. Hux got up to go to the refresher. He stepped inside and thought about Kylo laying on the bed. He wondered how long the effects of the pollen would last and felt his dick twitch in interest. _Oh yes_ , he thought, _we’ll definitely be using that again_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Come say hi over at my twitter @cajynn :^)


End file.
